


Why?

by SparrowWitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowWitch/pseuds/SparrowWitch
Summary: Summary from 2013: A few unanswered questions. Why am I so broken?/Whatever did I do?Summary from 2017 (when uploaded to AO3): Super short angsty poetry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was being angsty

Why am I so broken?  
Whatever did I do?

What's happening to me?  
Is it happening to you too?

Why can't I control it?  
Why is it so hard to hold?

Who's my puppeteer?  
What have they been told?


End file.
